castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Soldiers
The Soldier tab is the one automatically opened when you click the Town tab found under the Castle Age banner. It keeps tracks of all the Units you have, including regular buy-able units, Gift-Units, Battle Point Units, War Point Units, Favor Point Units and units gained from Demi-Quests and Random Encounters. As of September 27, 2010, there are a total of 94 unique soldiers in the game. This includes gift units and unobtainable ones (see Mysterious Units below). Find some details about the best soldiers here. Normal Soldiers Gift Soldiers *Gift Soldiers have the same stats as the Regular Soldiers above. *You receive a Gift Soldier when you join another players army. *Gift Soldiers are only used in PvP. If a quest requires a soldier, a Gift Soldier will not count toward it. * Gift Soldiers do not cost upkeep. Epic Soldiers * These units appeared with the introduction of Heaven. Battle Rank Soldiers * For more accurate information regarding Battle Point Unit pricing (especially after you have bought a decent number of Units and the Incremental Cost raises the prices significantly), you should use a Castle Age Spreadsheet. War Rank Soldiers * For more accurate information regarding War Point Unit pricing (especially after you have bought a decent number of Units and the Incremental Cost raises the prices significantly), you should use a Castle Age Spreadsheet. * Bellamy The Orc Chieftain sometimes appears in town before you have the proper rank. This is a glitch and when you attempt to buy any amount of chieftains the game tells you that you are below the necessary rank. Favor Point Soldiers Alpha Chest Vanguard Chest Onslaught Chest Oblivion Chest *As of 1/6/2011 this chest is not available to purchase. Demi Quest Soldiers These units can be obtained as "Uncommon" loot drops from almost every monster or boss fight available. Random Encounter Soldiers Units obtained from winning random encounters while questing. Each type of unit is encountered in only one land. Sometimes, Demi-Units can be fought and acquired in random encounters (example: being 'attacked' by 7 War Lions and recieving 1 free Water Sprite in the Land of Earth). Monster Units These units are only dropped from monsters. Monsters may drop other units than the ones below, but the ones below can only be gotten from slaying monsters. Units Unique to Cronus, The World Hydra Units Unique to Dragons Units Unique to Sea Serpents Units Unique to Alpha Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon Units Unique to Lion's Rebellion Units Unique to Vincent / Alpha Vincent Units that are acquired from more than one Monster Epic Quest Units Alchemy Units Arena Soldiers *Arena S1 and S2 have ended. These soldiers are no longer obtainable. Mysterious Units Soldier Comparisons (To rearrange the tables by something other than their name, click the symbol next to the the attribute that you would like to sort the list by. To use this feature, Javascript must be enabled.) *' ' are drops that are . *' ' are drops that are . *' ' are drops that are . *' ' are drops that are . Category:Town